


I Was Happier With You

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt youBut ain’t nobody love you like I doPromise that I will not take it personal, baby





	

**Author's Note:**

> from prompt sent into my tumblr, based on song happier by ed sheeran

The air was cold as he was walking himself down to the bar; pulling his jacket close around himself as a gust of wind blew past him and making him shiver. People were walking to their destinations, wondering the cold city with friends or with their significant other. What was he doing? He was going to the bar to forget, forget how he was hurting inside. There was a familiar voice that caught his ear, eyes turn to see _him_ with a girl on his arm and it hurts. It honestly does, it’s only been a month, and he _knew_ it would happen eventually but that doesn’t mean it is going to hurt any less. He watches as the pair are laughing loudly as they enter the bar he was going into. Their smiles were big as the laughter died down; he waited a few moments before he’s walking himself into the bar. Eyes trained on the bar, looking for what he needed because he couldn’t look around to find them.

“Your usual?” The girl from behind the bar questioned, he had learnt her name a week ago. She said her name was Maia as she gave him his first drink of that night.

“Yes please,” He replies with a light smile before he’s heading to his table that he’s found he quiet likes to sit at. It’s away from most people’s sight, yet he has a good view of everything.

_“Really Simon? The Silent Treatment? Didn’t think you could be capable of doing such a thing,” Jace says as he’s turning to look at Simon as the pair enters their bedroom._

_There was no reply from the brunette as he walked towards the bed, toeing off his shoes. The only sound was the movement of feet across the floor as Jace changed into his pyjamas, Simon doing the same. Closing his eyes, the blond takes in a deep breath and lets it out. He’s facing Simon who isn’t looking at him; in fact Simon’s back was to him as he was pulling on his shirt._

_“Babe, you know I didn’t mean it like that,” Jace speaks with a soft voice, taking a small step towards his lover._

_“But you_ said _it Jace, that is what hurts,” Simon finally says, Jace can tell that his eyes were looking at the ground and he can see the slight movement of his elbows, showing that he’s playing with the hem of his shirt._

_“I’m sorry Si, I am,” He presses a small kiss to the back of Simon’s neck then resting his chin on the brunette’s shoulder. Jace’s arms winding their way around Simon’s waist, “I don’t want you to go to bed angry with me. Let’s talk it out.”_

_Simon nods his head and they talk it out before cuddling under the covers until they both fell asleep._

“Hey, are you okay?” Maia asks as she places his drink in front of him, and she’s taking a seat with him.

He nods his head, even though it’s a lie, “Totally fine Maia, just out here getting my drink you know.” There is a smile upon his lips, but it’s not meeting his eyes. Lifting the drink to his lips and taking a sip.

His eyes roam around the place, he doesn’t want to look directly at Maia – afraid she’d see right past his lie if he did. He wanted to be happy, he really did but he just _can’t_ be when the music playing in the background reminds him of his lost lover. It hurts, knowing the smallest of things remind him of _him_. Like the (different) couple dancing by pool table, they’re reminding him of their first date, where they went dancing after leaving the restaurant.

_They were laughing, arms around each other as to not fall over. Smiles plastered over their lips, “Oh god, I told you this was a horrible idea,” Simon laughed, his smile going all the way to his eyes as he looks at Jace._

_“I thought it would be a fun idea,” Jace replied, an equally big smile upon his lips, “And it would be cheesy enough for you.”_

_Simon is faking a gasp of shock, pulling away to put his hand to his heart, “What are you implying there Mr Lightwood?”_

_“That you are_ very _cheesy, and you live for it but I find it cute in you,” There is a small laugh from Jace lips as he witnesses the blush creeping up on Simon’s cheeks._

_“Maybe I should start calling you cheesy because that line was highly cheesy,” Simon replied, moving his hand to push back some of Jace’s hair._

He is adverting his eyes away from the couple; he looks down at his drink and takes a sip of the drink. He’s letting out a soft sigh and another sip because _he_ looks happier now. He saw it in the way he hold himself into the bar, the way he laughed so carelessly with the petite redhead that was at his side. Maia is still sitting with him, and he can’t help but think of the times when they’d just sit in silence because they _knew_ each other well enough that all that was needed, was to be there. To just be there for each other, even if the other didn’t want to speak about it, it was an understanding between them and now it seems Maia knows this.

“That’s so _cheesy_ ,” A female voice lifted off of from another table and to his ears, and he just _can’t_ not look up to see if it was _him_ who had made her say it, so he’s lifting his eyes and letting them wonder to the table. There is a sense of relief in his heart when he saw a different couple, but they were _there_. Next to the cheesy guy and his date, her fiery redhair bouncing as she laughs and pops a fry into her mouth and he’s just smiling at her, watching her fill with joy that he gave.

He remembers all the corny jokes, all the ones he was desperate not to laugh at, but he failed because he always laughed. Maybe his eyes linger to long on them because he feels a hand on top of his. His other hand, he uses that to take another sip of his drink and turn his attention to Maia.

There’s a small frown at the corner of her lips as she looks at him and he downs the rest of his drink, there was no way he’d be able to do this completely sober. “Are you sure you’re okay? I’ve still got ten minutes of my break if you want to talk,” Maia offers with a small smile, a try at giving comfort.

“Nothing to talk about, he’s happier now. It was bound to happen, he was bound to move on and find someone better. Someone who he deserves and who deserves him, he’s happier now and that is all that matters,” The smile he gives is weak, his finger tracing the rim of his glass. Who cares that he’s still in love with him? No one, so he’s not going to let that stop _him_ from being happy. He cares way too much to do that, even if he was personally happier with him.

“One day you will be too, I promise you,” Maia supplies, giving his hand that’s under hers a squeeze.

All he can do is give another smile to mask what he truly thinks, he doesn’t think he will because his happiest with him. Sucking in a deep breath and letting it out he pushes his glass aside, “I think I’m just going to leave early tonight.”

Maia nods her head and pulls her hand away; she grabs a napkin and pen. She’s writing on the paper before holding it out to him, “If you just need to talk, call or text me. I want to make sure you are okay, please.”

This time when he gives her a smile, he means it. He puts the napkin in his jacket pocket before getting off of his chair, watching as Maia picks up his glass and heads towards the bar. He wraps his jacket around himself, preparing himself to walk through the cold New York night. Hands in his pocket as he walks past _them_ , he didn’t want to stop but hearing his name being called – he just couldn’t stop himself from turning around.

There is no way that his smile is real as he flashes a big one; there were so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to say that he still loved him, that he will still be here waiting. Itching to say when she breaks your heart, like lovers tend to do that he’d be there for him. That he knew that one day he’d fall for another that wasn’t himself, but all he can get out is, “You look happier, and that makes me happy.”

“You don’t look it,” He replies, a small frown upon his lips.

“Trust me; if you’re happy with her, I’m okay with it. Really,” He’s trying not to let his voice break as he lets the words past his lips, “See you around Simon.”

And he leaves, letting the cold air sting his face as tears start to prickle his eyes and he’s heading down the cold street.


End file.
